uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc
Of all the foul creatures to erupt from the Maw when the Dwarves of Khorvond Dum broke through the bedrock layer, the Orcs were by far the least horrific. While ancient and terrible monsters, such as the 'Mother of Spiders', slew the unsuspecting Dwarves in their beds, the Orcs fled. It is not known why this was the case, but many believe it was out of a primal fear and will for escape. As Khorvond Dum burned, sending a column of black, choking smoke into the sky, they fled into the mountains. It snowed for 100 days after they fled, perhaps as a signal from the patrons that the other races should beware, but it was too late. The Orcs were already beginning to find their strength. Smashing villages of any race they could find was more simple than they thought at first. Their towering stature and fearsome musculature ensured that they could reduce a village to a smoking ruin in a matter of hours, leaving no survivors. Some scholars believe these snow covered Orcs that descended from the mountains, lumbering like great behemoths of snow, led to the creation of the stories of Yetis. These Yetis, some said, were made from pure ice and snow and could freeze a man just by touching him. The Orcs soon became masters of destruction, living off the rich harvests of other races to sustain a small population deep in the snowy recesses of the mountains. This was not to last for long. The Skrinair, vast in power and unmatched in ambition, saw this new race as the ultimate slaves. They swept over the Orcs in shadows of dark magic and bound them in chains forged in another dimension. The Orcs were put to work constructing Skrinair fortresses, ocularies and even, once forcably taught to read and write, scribing books for their Skrinair masters. As time went on this hatred of slavery and magic grew deep within them turning them into bitter, reclusive individuals. It is said that the enslavement of the Orcs was one of the main factors that led to the downfall of the Skrinair; but, nobody knows this for certain. What is known, however, is that once the Skrinair were struck down the Ireneus the Orcs were free. The sound of their chains shattering resonated across all of Uthrandir and signalled an end to the Skrinair. With their new found freedom the Orcs fled; but, not into the mountains. Instead they fled south towards the then lush forests of Southern Caerundal. Small tribes of Orcs settled along the path the Orcs took south, living of the land and honing their skills as warriors so that they would never again be enslaved. When at last they settled in their great tribal village of Ulu'Dath they found, at last, peace. A vow was took by all Orcs that they would sooner die than become slaves and to never take for themselves a slave. Death during battle was not the greatest honour in Orcish culture. So it remained for thousands of years. But the plague was different. They soon found themselves surrounded by death and walled of from the rest of the world. All they could do was wait, and pray, for a miracle. This they have done for what seems like an eternity, but nothing has yet answered. 'Physical Description' '''Age: '''An Orc has the natural potential to live to the age of 130 years. However many are killed before this time due to wars, plagues or famines that regularly ravage their population. Warlocks of this race can, due to their attunement to magic, live slightly longer that this. '''Height: '''An adult Orc is one of the most imposing and formidable sights in Uthrandir. They stand at between 6 to 13 feet tall and so make every other race seem puny in comparison. '''Weight: '''An ancient name for the Orcs was the 'Men of the Mountain'. While we now call them Orcs this saying still rings true and some believe it would be easier to lift the tree of Seorsinand than try to lift a fully grown Orc. '''Garments: '''Orcs wear a wide variety of clothing ranging from beautifully engraved armour to simple tribal garb. An Orc will never willingly wear chains on any occasion. Chains remind them of a time when the Orcs were not free beings but instead enslaved by dark forces. '''Appearance: '''Their skin colours range depending upon where they were born, going from all shades of green, to brown and tan, and rarely black and gray. Orcs are always muscular, with small tusks at the corners of their mouths and pointed ears, they can grow hair, but males often choose styles such as mohawks, ponytails, and just beards. Often they are entirely bald by their own choice, long flowing hair is frowned upon on both males and females as it is considered lazy and weak. Hair styles commonly chosen by females are ponytails with a full head of hair, short mohawks, or a simple short cut style. Females are decidedly more human in face and body than males, but still always tall like their male counterparts. Category:Orc Category:Orcs Category:Races Category:Maw Category:Server Lore